Bad Reputation
by pleasedontleaveme
Summary: Beca Mitchell is trouble, she always beats up and yells at everyone and the only thing that can calm her down is her music and mixes. No one knows why she is like that, but once Chloe meets Beca, she just can't stop thinking about her, there is something that she wants to figure out. Her. Chloe doesn't care about the past, she wants to know Beca and she won't stop until she gets to
1. Chapter 1

Beca Mitchell was trouble, that's all she was. No one knew why was she like that, she didn't open up to anyone. If she didn't like you, she will propably beat you up or yell at you. The only thing that could keep her calm was music, everytime she was upset, she just listened to some good music or make her own mixes.

"Miss? We're here." The taxi driver said.

"Great." Beca replied sacrastically.

She got out of the taxi cab and grabbed her stuff. Some blonde chick tried to talk to her and gave her a weird rape whistle, but Beca just ignored her and walked away. College was a thing she always hated, and now she hated it even more because she wanted to move to LA and start her career as a music producer, but her dad forced her to take at least one year in college, and after that, she could leave if she wanted to.

Beca went to her dorm and sighed when she saw an asian girl standing there. Her roommate. She didn't talk to the asian girl, she didn't care. All she wanted was to arrange her stuff and get out of that room, but it was kinda hard with a girl she just met glaring at her like she just killed her own family.

"What do you want?" Beca asked, looking at the girl but she said nothing.

"So what, are you going to glare at me a just say nothing?" Beca rolled her eyes, "You must be Kimmy Jin. I'm Beca."

Still nothing. "Whatever, I'm out of here." Beca said as she walked out of the dorm slamming the door.

* * *

The brunette was walking through campus, looking around. Everyone seemed so _happy_ about college and she didn't understand how and why, maybe they didn't have plans and they actually wanted to learn some stuff there. Either way, she didn't care.

There was some kind of activities fair, where you could sign up in some sport clubs, reading clubs and even acapella clubs. Beca found this extremely lame and nerdy, she looked at every "club", hoping there was something interesting or even cool. But she had no luck with that. Anyway, while she was walking, she saw a bubbly redhead laughing at something. Beca raised an eyebrow, she was beautiful, big blue eyes and bright red hair, she decided to walk by.

"Hey! Would you like to join the Barden Bellas?" The bubbly redhead said at Beca when she saw her.

"The what?" Beca raised an eyebrow.

"The Barden Bellas, an acapella group. It's awesome." The girl smiled.

"No offense, but that sounds pretty lame." Beca said.

"Uh, aca-scuse me? We sing across the country and win competitions. It's not lame." A blonde girl jumped in.

"Really? Yeah because singing with using any instruments, no beats or any music at all and just making weird noises with your mouth is not lame, not at all." Beca scoffed.

"Well, if you find it that lame what the fuck are you doing here you bitch?" The blonde spat.

"Aubrey," The other girl said, placing her hand on Aubrey's shoulder.

"I'll get some water." Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She definetly has a problem." Beca said.

"You were pretty rude too." The redhead replied.

"Whatever," Beca paused. "I'm Beca by the way."

"Chloe." she smiled. She wasn't just beautiful, she even had a nice name.

"Nice. Well, I guess I'll see you around, bye Chloe." Beca smirked and walked away.

Chloe smiled and stared at Beca when she left, there was something in her that caught her attention. Maybe all the piercings or tattoos, her dark clothes and combat boots or just her sarcastic attitude, she didn't know, but she wanted to figure it out and she wanted to figure out the mysterious brunette.

* * *

There were a few jocks checking out the girls that walked by, saying stupid stuff just to make the girls get angry and walk away, they were pretty immature. If they knew with who they were going to mess with, they would have keep their mouths closed.

"Oh look at that, a little emo chick." One of them laughed.

"I'd spank that anyway, goth sex, hell yes." With that, Beca turned around angrily and faced one of them.

"What the fuck did you just say?" She spat.

"Whoa, little emo is upset? I thought girls like you weren't like this." He smirked and the other guys laughed.

Beca wasn't going to let them laugh or keep saying stupid things about her, so she grabbed him by her shirt and crashed her fist into his face, knocking him to the ground just to kick him in the stomach, enjoying the sound the complaining guy on the ground just made.

"You're fucking crazy!" Other guy yelled.

"Am I?" Beca smirked and began to walk towards the guy.

"Whoa, back off if you don't want me to call the dean." He said.

"I don't give a fuck about the dean." She said as she grabbed him by his shirt, ready to punch him in the face.

"You should start to." A male voice said from behind and grabbed Beca by her shoulder, letting go the other guy and groaning when he ran away.

"What the fuck, dude?" Beca spat when she turned around.

"I'm Mr. Smith, the dean." He paused, "You must be Beca Mitchell, I've heard a lot from you, your high school files doesn't say nice things about you."

"Isn't that confidential?" Beca asked angrily.

"Come with me, kid." the dean replied calmly, ignoring Beca's question.

Beca's high school experience was pretty bad, she spent almost the whole time in detention. At first, she didn't give a fuck about what everyone thought about her, but when things got intense, she just kicked everyone's ass. That's how she defended herself. Thanks to that, she got expelled from three different schools, and she was denied admittance to two schools.

The dean walked with Beca to his office, telling her to sit down and listen to him. What a great start.

"Why did you punch that boy?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." Beca replied.

"Oh yes it is. But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. You'll just get detention for two weeks."

"Detention? What is this? High school?" Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No, this is college, and that's why you shouldn't be beating everyone up." He paused, "Anyway, your detention will consist on help the Barden Bellas with their reheasals and clean the auditorium everytime they finish. Understand?"

"You have to be kidding me." Beca said, "The Barden Bellas? Really?"

"Yes, really. You start tomorrow, " He got up of his seat and opened the door so Beca could leave. "Now, I'd appreciate if you leave. The reheasals start at 3pm."

"Whatever." She scoffed and slammed the door before she left. They were going to be a long two weeks and Beca couldn't be less excited about that.

* * *

Beca walked to her dorm, she just wanted to sleep and forget about everything. Unfortunately, Kimmy Jin was there with her asian friends, they were playing this weird 3D game.

"Get out." Beca spat, pointing to Kimmy Jin's friends.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the girl when she glared at her before walking out of the dorm with her friends. She didn't know where was Kimmy Jin going, but she didn't care, she just let her go.

After they left, she took off her clothes, put on some shorts and a t-shirt, brushed her teeth and went to sleep. She definetly needed that, she also tried to forget about tomorrow and her stupid detention but she just couldn't. Yeah, they were going to be a very long two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca woke up to the sound of her alarm, groaning, she got up of her bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for her first class. She didn't want to go, though, but it was better to be in class sleeping or doing something else than spend the morning in her dorm with her creepy roommate glaring at her for no reason.

Before she went to class, she stopped at the radio station trying to find an excuse to not go to class and stay there. Unfortunately, Luke said that she didn't have to be there for the day because he was going to do some arrangements there. Sighing, she left the station and kept walking to class.

"Great." Beca muttered to herself when she entered the classroom, the teacher was explaining something about the mitochondria or some shit, she didn't care at all.

She sat in her seat and didn't bother to open the book or even pay attention, she just took out her earphones and began to listen to some of her mixes.

"Hey." Someone whispered and poked at Beca's sides, the brunette was almost asleep.

"Mm?" Beca groaned.

"Beca, right?" The girl said.

"Yeah... Chloe?" Beca rubbed her eyes.

"Yes! I never thought I'd find you here." Chloe smiled.

"Me neither." Beca paused for a moment, "Wait, this is the biology freshmen class right?"

Chloe giggled lightly, "Yeah it is."

The brunette analyzed the situation for a few seconds. She was a freshman, Chloe was a senior. What was she doing there? "Yeah um... What are you doing here though? I thought you were a senior or something." Beca asked.

"I am a senior, but I love biology and this class is amazing." She smiled.

"Weird." Beca said.

Chloe just smiled and moved her eyes to the presentation the teacher was explaining. Beca just sat there and began to listen to her music until the class ended.

After a few minutes, Beca remembered her detention. _Shit._ She didn't know where were the Bella's rehearsals.

"Uh, Chloe?"

"Yes?" Chloe moved to face Beca.

"Yeah well... I have to do this thing. Where do the Bellas do their rehearsals?" Beca asked awkwardly and Chloe's face lit up with this.

"Are you joining the Bellas?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"Oh hell no, I just got this stupid detention and I have to help you guys with your rehearsals and clean everything when you finish." Beca groaned.

"Oh..." Chloe's smile fell, "Well, they are in the auditorium and they start at 3pm."

"Thanks."

"No problem, how did you get detention?" Chloe asked curiously.

"I beat up this dude because he was talking shit and the dean saw."

"Oh, he was a jock right?"

"Yep, how do you know?" Beca asked.

"I used to date one, they are all jerks." Chloe paused, "But, did you really beat him up?"

"Oh definetly," Beca smirked. "He was on the ground almost crying and when the dean approached us he ran away like a scared puppy."

Chloe laughed and shook her head then returned her attention to the class. She knew Beca wasn't a bad person, she didn't know why, she just knew. And she couldn't be more excited about the idea of Beca going to the Bella's rehearsals everyday, there she could talk more to the brunette and get to know her.

* * *

It was 2:30pm and Beca was in her dorm making some mixes, she was enjoying that time because Kimmy Jin wasn't there, she was with her weird friends and Beca couldn't be more relieved by that. She still had 30 minutes to go to the Bella's thing, everything was fine.

She was in her own world, not caring about anything else. Yeah, everything was fine until Beca heard someone knocking at her door, she was only hoping it wasn't her dad.

"Becs?"

Beca groaned and rolled her eyes when she saw a man entering the dorm, it was her dad. The person who dragged her there and made her life impossible. Well, that was what Beca had in her mind.

"What do you want?" Beca said annoyed.

"I just wanted to talk, the dean told me that you h-" Before he could finish his sentence, Beca cut him off.

"Detention, yes. That's it?"

The man sighed and massaged his forehead with his fingertips, "Can you please _try _and be nice? I'm a respected man here, if everyone knows me as the father of the girl who beats up everyone everything will be over Beca."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know I had to protect _your_ reputation." Beca scoffed.

"No, I'm not telling you to protect my reputation. I just want you to behave, if you treat everyone like crap you won't make any friends here."

"I don't care about that, I don't want to be here and I won't be after the first year ends." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Do you think I will pay for LA if you keep acting like this, Beca?" Mr. Mitchell raised his voice.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You told me if I stayed one year here I could move on to LA." Beca said irritated.

"I know what I said. But you have to do your part, if you keep beating up people and getting in detention I won't pay for anything." The man finally said and got up to walk out of the dorm, "Bye, Beca."

Beca was boiling with rage. She couldn't believe this, the only thing she wanted was to finish that stupid year and move to LA and start her career as a music producer. Beca walked around the room trying to calm down, she was so angry, so she punched the wall with her fist and gasped in pain and cursed loudly.

Anyway, she looked at her phone and looked at the time, it was time to go to the Bella's rehearsals. _Great._

* * *

"Let's start with _I Saw The Sign_ girls, one, two, three, four." Aubrey said as she began with the rehearsal.

"Hey!" Chloe smiled when she saw Beca walking into the auditorium.

"What the hell are you doing here? You are not a Bella." Aubrey spat and approached Beca.

"I know I'm not a stupid Bella and I don't want to be one." Beca rolled her eyes, "I'm here because I have detention and I have to stay here, help you with whatever you want and clean after you finish."

"Yes, Bree, go start with the girls. I'll tell Beca what to do." Chloe suggested.

"Whatever." Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She's lovely." Beca said sarcastically.

"So you are." Chloe smiled and walked with Beca and handed her a chair. "You can sit here until we finish, but in a few minutes, like when we finish this first song, you should bring us some water, they are right there," Chloe pointed to the bottles of water.

"Okay." Beca said as she sat on the chair.

"Great! See you later then." Chloe smiled and walked to the other girls.

After some minutes, Beca was still sitting there doing nothing, just checking her phone and playing a lame game. She just wanted to leave that place right now. Stupid detention.

"Beca! Beca! Jesus Christ." Aubrey yelled.

"What?!" She got up and faced Aubrey.

"Where are the bottles of water? We are thristy and we need hydration."

"Can't you just grab them?" Beca groaned.

"Yes I can. But it's your job to give us whatever we want, so, give me the water." Aubrey crossed her arms on her chest.

"Bitch." Beca muttered as she walked to grab the botthes and give them to the other girls.

When the rehearsal finished, the girls walked out of the auditorium, they were all exhausted. Beca didn't know how could they stand someone like Aubrey, she was a total bitch.

"Beca?" Chloe approached the brunette shyly.

"Mm?"

"I want to apologize for Aubrey, she isn't like that all the time." Chloe said.

"Ha, really? I don't think so." Beca rolled her eyes.

"She was just having a bad day, don't pay attention to her."

"I don't care, she is still a bitch."

"Chloe!" Aubrey yelled.

"Coming!" Chloe replied before turning to Beca again, "Anyway, see you tomorrow Beca." She smiled and walked away.

Beca couldn't understand how someone like Chloe could be friends with someone like Aubrey, it was like fire and ice, totally different. There was something in the redhead that had caught Beca's attention, maybe how kind she was to everyone. She didn't really know why did she even care, she was just some other girl, or maybe that was what Beca wanted to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe was walking to one of her classes holding her books against her chest, she was kinda late so the last thing she wanted was to get distracted by someone. The redhead skipped her usual morning coffee, breakfast and she had to took a 5 minutes shower, yeah, this morning hadn't started very well.

"Shit." The girl hissed when she bumped into someone and made her books fell to the floor.

"Dude, what the-" the other girl was about to insult her, but when she realized it was Chloe, she didn't say anything but apologize, "Sorry, my fault."

Chloe smiled when she saw Beca standing there and completely forgot about her being late, "Hi Beca."

"Hey." Beca smiled and bent down to pick the books that had fallen, "Here." she handed Chloe the books.

The redhead smiled and thanked Beca before she said, "Are you going to class?"

"Not actually, I was going to grab some food, I haven't had breakfast." Beca replied.

"Oh great, I haven't had breakfast either."

"I'd ask you to come with me but you looked like you were in a rush so." The brunette said.

"Yeah, actually I'm kinda late for my class so I better get going," Chloe sighed. "I wouldn't mind if we grab lunch later." she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan, see you later Red." Beca smiled and the redhead began to walk away.

When Chloe left, Beca found herself thinking about grabbing lunch with the redhead. Why was she even thinking about that? Beca didn't know so she shook her head trying to stop thinking about it, such a lame thing to do.

When she was on her way to Nick's, Jesse, the guy she worked with in the radio station walked into her and began to start a conversation, he kind of had a crush on Beca but she already told him that she was into girls and apparently he was okay with that. He is a nice guy, yeah, sometimes he is annoying but Beca had learn how to deal with it. She was also thankful that he was there because that would stop her from thinking about Chloe.

* * *

"Chloe? Are you even listening?" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"What? Yeah, sure Bree." Chloe quickly answered.

"Jesus, it's like you aren't even here."

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?" The blonde asked.

"The Bellas, we have to practice more." Chloe lied, she was actually thinking about her encounter with Beca and the possibility of meeting her for lunch.

Aubrey smiled at this, "Yeah, we should. Today we'll do extra cardio and practice the routine a lot, the girls needs to get their shit together."

"Exactly." Chloe sighed and mentally kicked herself. _Good one Chloe, extra cardio. Perfect._

Aubrey and Chloe kept talking about the Bellas and school when Stacie walked into them, "Hey, what's up?" she smiled.

"Not much, just talking about today's rehearsal." Aubrey replied.

"Are we going to do cardio today? I'm still exhausted by yesterday." Stacie dropped her shoulders.

"Actually, we'll do extra cardio and practice more than we usually do." the blonde said.

Stacie sighed, "What? Why?"

"Chloe was telling me that we need more practice so I figured out we need more cardio and of course, practice the routine."

"Thank you Chloe." Stacie rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically.

Chloe just bit her lip and looked away, the last thing she wanted was to be hated by one of the Bellas.

"Uh, I'm kinda hungry, I'm going to Nick's. I'll see you guys later." Chloe smiled and walked away.

* * *

Beca and Jesse were talking while they waited for their food, they had learn how to get along without wanting to kill themselves, Beca found out that Jesse was a nice guy, yeah, he had this movie obsession, she had told him that she hated movies but either way he still kept talking about them and trying to get Beca to watch a movie with him.

"Your food." The waiter gave them their food and walked away.

"Thanks." Beca said.

"Come on, you _need_ to watch _The Breakfast Club_, it's such a good movie." Jesse said as he ate from his fries.

"Dude, no. I won't watch a movie about five weirdos in detention." Beca rolled her eyes.

Jesse placed both hands on his chest and gasped dramatically, "Take that back."

"Nope." Beca smirked.

"Oh you'll pay for that, Mitchell." He threw a few fries to his friend and laughed at Beca's expression.

"Dude!" Beca gasped and threw the cherry from her milkshake to Jesse's face.

While they two kept doing their little food fight, Chloe entered to Nick's and frowned when she saw Beca laughing with Jesse, she've never seen the brunette laughing before, and the fact that she was doing it with the boy made her feel jealous, and she didn't even know why, she was just Beca's friend and they weren't that close, but either way, she was jealous and she couldn't do anything to ignore the feeling.

"Look what you've done," Beca gestured to her face that was now covered in ketchup. "I'll go to the bathroom." she got up from her chair and rolled her eyes at Jesse who was laughing out loud.

When she was on her way to the bathroom, she saw Chloe sitting alone reading the menu, Beca raised an eyebrow and bit her lip thinking if she should approach her and say hi.

"Chloe? Hey." Beca said.

"Hey." Chloe smiled and giggled when she saw Beca's face covered in ketchup.

"What?" Beca frowned but then realized why was she laughing, "Oh."

"Here." Chloe smiled and gave Beca a napkin.

Beca smiled and cleaned up her face, "Thanks. Jesse is a dick."

"Huh?"

"We had a little food fight because I said that _The Breakfast Club_ was stupid."

"How dare you!" Chloe gasped.

"Oh God, you too? You two should date."

"No thanks." Chloe smiled.

Beca smiled and laughed and them said, "Are you alone?"

"Yep."

"Mhm... Do you want me get rid off Jesse and keep you in company?" Beca bit her lip nervously. _What the fuck, Mitchell? You are not like this, get your shit together._

"You don't have to do that." Chloe insisted, she didn't want to interrupt her... date? With Jesse.

"It's okay, we see each other all the time." Beca paused, "And I remember we agreed to have lunch together." she smirked and walked over to her table to tell Jesse she was having lunch with Chloe instead.

* * *

After telling Jesse her new plans, she got back to Chloe, sitting in front of her, "So, what are you going to eat?" she asked.

"Mm, I don't know, maybe a salad." Chloe said as she read the menu.

"Salad? Really?" Beca made a weird face.

"What's wrong with salad?"

"Nothing, I'm just more of a burgers girl." Beca replied.

"I assumed that." Chloe smiled.

"Of course you did." Beca smiled.

"So, are you and Jesse dating or something?" Chloe asked shyly.

"Hell no, he's nice though, but he is more like an annoying brother." Beca replied.

Chloe was relieved by this, Beca wasn't interested in Jesse. But still, she didn't know why was she so worried about that, is not that she liked Beca. Or did she? No, she couldn't like her, she was trouble, if Aubrey knew, she would kill her. Everything about Beca Mitchell was trouble. Even though Chloe didn't know her that well and she didn't judge people that easily, she knew liking Beca was a challenge and she didn't know if she was ready to take it. Chloe just tried to ignore her possible feelings for the brunette and went ahead to just try and be friends with her and get to know her better.


End file.
